Cuando Weasley se enamoró de Granger
by gast7
Summary: Ron Weasley descubre que está enamorado de Hermione Granger y decide ir a confesarle su amor.


**Aclaración**: Tantos los personajes como el mundo creado por J. K. Rowling no son de mi propiedad, la historias basadas en ellos son de mi autoria pero hasta allí no más llego.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido sexual.

**Capítulo 1: Un dulce despertar**

No son muchos los que pueden despertarse en un castillo, menos los que pueden despertarse en un castillo-escuela y muchos menos los que lo hacen por gusto. Weasley se las sabía por libro, eso de despertarse con un frío que helaba hasta los recuerdos de la mañana anterior, igual de fría.

Se intentaba despertar un poco sacándose la escarcha de la nariz y comprobando que durante la noche no hubiera perdido algún dedo por la congelación. Sin perder el tiempo también se tocaba el pene. Un calorcillo interno se prendía en él rápidamente, pensando en Iliana Macgrown, o sea pensando en los senos de Iliana. En ese preciso momento supo irremediablemente que estaba enamorado de la señorita Granger.

Un poco turbado y con el miembro muy perturbado, reflexionó en la ducha. Desde que conocía a su compañera Griffindor no había oportunidad en la que su mente no estuviera pensando en desnudarla y hacerle cosas que, vistas por los serios ojos de un mago adulto y muy pervertido, serían bastante divertidas. Se preguntaba por ejemplo, sobre cuántas piezas del ajedrez mágico "aguantaría" la sección privada de su amiga o si se enojaría si se quitara la capa de invisibilidad cuando ella se estuviera cambiando, como siempre la espiaba a veces suponía que en una de esas le daba lo mismo.

Pero era difícil saber todo eso en la pequeña distancia entre la cama y la ducha, le tomó un par de desayunos asumirlo… y las clases de pociones… y una explosión en dicha clase… y un pelotazo mientras practicaba futbol con Harry, que vale decir que era futbol mágico, como el Quidditch pero sin escobas, ni pelotas raras, ni gente volando. Muchos dicen que es futbol normal, muchos que no siguen con nosotros culpados por herejía.

**Capítulo 2: Consejos**

Al final Ron tuvo que admitirlo, antes que destruyera y mutilara a todo el colegio. Le pidió consejo a Harry, que siendo el protagonista debía saber mucho sobre amor: "Ron, ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Hermione es un Horrocrux y debe ser destruido! Mira, aquí tengo una estaca, voy por unas cabezas de ajo y luego…". Ron lo tranquilizó diciéndole que su amada no era tal y que no debería decir cosas sin sentido.

Sin mucho apoyo de su amigo, que últimamente se dedicaba a intentar clavar a la gente, lo que a muchos profesores empezaba a molestar, decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore, de quien decían que era un amante sin igual.

Cuando entras a una habitación, esperas que ésta refleje ciertos aspectos de la personalidad y gustos de la persona. Dumbledore, quien se rodeaba de cabezas de animales, de personas disecadas y libros polvorientos, daba señal de ser un honorable hombre de estudios vertido a la enseñanza. Nada más lejos de la verdad. "Ron, cuando ella no te vea, pues le metes esta poción en la vagina y todo resuelto, quedará como una lechona en celo, ¡palabra! ¿Que cómo lo lograrás? Pues le preguntas, "disculpa preciosura, ¿te molestaría que te encajara esta garrafa de 5 litros bajo tu falda, es por tu bien."

Ron se alejó para pensar, en realidad escapó del castillo muy asustado cuando Dumbledore le ofreció una demostración de "cómo debe encajarse". Al llegar a los linderos del bosque se topó con su gran amigo, pues vaya si era grande Hagrid. Como era usual, se encontraba destripando algo, que en algún momento fue algo feliz que saltó y jugó por las praderas, hoy era un enredo de tripas y cortes. Muchos se preguntaban por qué lo que cazaba Hagrid usaba anillos o llevaba zapatos, pero se lo preguntaban en voz muy pero muy baja y obviamente no cerca de él, digamos por seguridad.

"Maese Weasley, muchos hemos recorrido la senda que usted surca, mas no desesperéis en el intento. Recordad las grandes tragedias del amor y siéntase libre de hacer y deshacer a gusto. Las más recatadas son sólo caprichos para la lujuria, pero si no es eso lo que su alma anhela entonces ha de pagar el precio de semejante durazno". Ron lo escuchó con la boca abierta, hasta que los mosquitos se hartaron de revolotear por sus amígdalas, tardó un buen rato en procesar todo esto, otros dirían que tardó algo así como 6 días, pero no yo… me cae bien Ron.

**Capítulo 3: Manos a la obra**

Se había decidido a conquistar a su amada. Primero decidió intentar a través de la magia, lo que no era una gran idea. Si hubiese meditado que dentro de su promoción Ron no era el más brillante y que la chica, que sí sabía bastante, poseía amuletos y contra hechizos hasta en los calzones, seguramente no lo hubiera intentado. Pero ese no sería nuestro Ron ¿no?

Cuando intentó el hechizo del _Ámame-con-dulzurius_, la varita le explotó en la cara. Luego, casi incendió el comedor intentando hacer que le diera un beso con el _Bésame-con-dulzurius_ y ni hablar la cara que pusieron todos cuando invocó a cierta escritora con el _Guiñame-con-dulzurius_.

Se sentía inútil, a lo que se sentó a tomarse un cafecito cerca del fuego, mientras las suaves llamas del "Manual de hechizos de amor de Archivaldo Dulzurius" le calentaban las patitas y el culito.

Justo entonces la chica de sus sueños entró y se sentó cerca de él.

Hablo de Hermione por si acaso.

Y pasó en verdad, no es que se lo haya inventado o lo haya soñado por accidente, pues si fuese así hubiera escrito "y entró la pelirroja, completamente desnuda con su pelo meciéndose al viento envuelta en una orgásmica aura. Lo tomó por los pantalones y le pidió que la dejara montar su escoba a ver si la hacía volar". Vale decir que ya lo había soñado, pero no en ese momento. De hecho lo pensó 5 segundos después, pero son detalles muy exactos, digamos que se le paró en un casual toqueteo.

**Capítulo 4: La pelirroja se sonroja**

Es increíble lo que uno hace por no decir lo que siente. Desde beberse 19 tazas de café, estudiar sobre quien sabe qué cosa, cortar leña y salir corriendo hacia lo más profundo del bosque aledaño. Eso sería en resumen las últimas 8 horas del señor Weasley.

Pero no se desanimó, para nada. Aprendió atletismo, natación, se volvió muy hábil en algebra, matemáticas, ocultismo, escapismo, exhibicionismo, pirotecnia. Derrotó a Voldemort solo y lo revivió, por si acaso eso pudiese alterar la continuidad espacio-comercial del mundo en el que vivían. Aprovechó de matar a Kennedy (pues viajó en el tiempo), mató a Tolkien (eso no es cierto… creo) y conoció a Madonna. Pero no le dijo nada a Granger.

Enojado consigo mismo fue y le dijo sin cortes "¡hisbfibscibs!", cogió más fuerza y coherencia: "YO telubebobimimomemoamimumomam imo AMO". La abrazó y la besó con mucho amor. Apasionadamente se toquetearon y correspondieron su amor a vista y paciencia de todos los espectadores, se miraron y supieron que su amor era verdadero. Ron se encaminó a paso acelerado hacia los cuartos de Griffindor para declararse dejando atrás a una excitada vaquilla de práctica. La pobre rumiante lo miraba alejarse con pena y lloraba por dentro.

Azotó la puerta y demandó hablar con Hermione, pero tanto en Ravenclaw como en Slytherin le dijeron que se había equivocado de lugar, excepto los Haffelpuff, que se divirtieron un rato con él diciéndole que ya bajaba.

Cuando por fin dio con el lugar en donde él vivía, decidió ir a buscarla y encararla. Debo decir que al entrar causó un poco de conmoción, pero al hincarse y recitar cuanto poema picoso se sabía, todas lo miraron de otra forma: odio. Era un bonito martes y las chicas regresaban de entrenamiento, ver a un mocoso pelirrojo ingresar cuando todas están más que molestas, cansadas y desnudas del mundo: no era una buena forma de empezar un romance.

**Capítulo 5: C'est la vie**

Cuando volvió en sí, la chica de sus amores estaba sobre él, al parecer se había equivocado de lugar por última vez y había terminado en el cuarto de profesoras, cosa que lo traumaría de por vida.

La dulce risa de Hermione le alivió lo suficiente para robarle un beso y desmayarse nuevamente. La chica más lista de nueve generaciones de magos no tenía ni idea que significaba, le tocó la frente y la notó caliente, reviso su pulso y estaba acelerado. Supuso que estaba enfermo de gravedad, así que fue donde Hagrid a conseguir sanguijuelas.

El hombretón estaba dándole a algo que solía usar un anillo que decía J.R algo. Al explicarse, se inició un acalorado debate acerca de los sentimientos del pobre desgraciado que estaba postrado. Luego la chica, al ver como Hagrid no paraba de decir que era por el bien de la humanidad y la raza aria, le explicó que hablaba de Ron, a lo que Hagrid respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa bajando el brazo que constantemente mantenía levantado.

Cuando Ron despertó de nuevo, la niña ansiosa por aprender, lo estudiaba con mucha atención. Ninguno habló, ni había que decir nada, se miraron como si el reloj necesitara descansar en aquel lugar enfermo y mágico, pues como muchas cosas en aquella habitación, era un momento mágico para aquel par de jóvenes magos.

**Fin**


End file.
